


I coulda' been a Reaper

by zinjadu



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Surprises, cheeky commentary on the end choice in ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: On the one hand, she would have been a giant robot space squid.  On the other... no more meetings.   Wait, that sounds like a win-win.The worst, dumbest take on a Shepard reflecting on the end choice in ME3 ever that no one remotely asked for.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Shepard
Kudos: 15





	I coulda' been a Reaper

“I could’ve been a Reaper,” Zahra muttered. Kaidan, sitting beside her, sputtered.

“ _ What _ ?!” he hissed. The MC kept droning on about all the shit she’d done, twenty years before the kid had been born. 

“Oh, right, didn’t tell you,” she whispered. They were on stage, in full view of the press. But Zahra didn’t care anymore. Too old and too famous to have to give a fuck. “That choice, controlling the Reapers would have made me… well, them.”

“You didn’t, what the, holy, Jesus—” Kaidan fumbled over his shock as the MC said, “—welcome to Admiral Shepard!”

“Yeah,” she said standing to delighted applause, “would’ve gotten me out of this crap.”


End file.
